The 4 Goddesses
by Terra Elizabeth
Summary: it very good so please read i hate the whole Mamo-baka and Usagi pairing so those who do nyah
1. Prologue to the 4 goddesses

****

Hi this is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me this story is about Darien's younger sister Terra Elizabeth a.k.a. Sailor Earth (yeah that's me) well I'm not going to spoil it for you.

I'd like to say thanks to my friends Endia, Emowhen_pikachu, and Aziza thanks for supporting me.

Disclaimer: I as you know do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me you all know who owns her and her people the only one I do own is Liz she is my own character. Okay people my e-mail for flames and for people who want to compliment me and want to give me suggestions it is lizmac_2000_cahs@yahoo.com** well on with the story.**

@@@@@@@@@@

Prologue

Hi my name is Terra Elizabeth better known as Terra or Liz. Let me tell you a bit about me I am Mamoru's little sister and today is my birthday. Yes I know Halloween? Well don't worry I won't hurt you unless you're evil. Yeah bet you're wandering how on Earth Mamoru can have a little sister. Well as it turns out nobody knew much about me from this lifetime guess they forgot all about me. Well anyway I'm from here but I was sent to America after the car accident. Don't know why that's all I know myself. I never knew I had a brother let alone being a Senshi or a princess of Earth. I've been on my own for I don't know how long I guess you can say I've managed to be on my own for a very long time with only my guardian and Warlock Angel. I came from the U.S. to find my brother because I knew I was not the only survivor of the accident. I've managed to track down my two sisters'. Sisters? Well as it turns out I'm the goddess Athena, Usagi is the goddess Selene, and Minako is the goddess Aphrodite. Together we are the most powerful goddesses in the universe let alone the galaxy we are the daughters of Zeus and Artimis. This is also the year that the others found out that we were. The only one who knew was Sailor Pluto not even our mothers knew. The only reason Pluto knew is the fact she is also a goddess but she is our cousin and so she automatically knew that after we were born we were to keep our memories but we had to promise to keep our mouths shut so we did.

@@@@@@@@@@

Authors notes so whatcha think about it so far is it good well I need about 3 reviews to go on

Ja


	2. The 4 goddesses chap 1

**A.N. well hi hope you all like this chapter. I just wanted you all to know that the reason for such a short prologue is because it was to catch the reader's eye make you want more. Suspense is always the best way to keep them coming back. Also before I forget I am so sorry I really am. I just put this on the backburner and then I couldn't update because we didn't get internet till this year at this new house. Well it's not so new anymore. But then I thought I lost these chapters then I found them again. I loved all the reviews I got. This chapter is for all those ppl who wanted me to update. I hope this chapter helped you understand a little bit. If not just email me or review and I'll explain to you my concept. Now I totally know about the mythology and how it goes. I can get really obsessed at times about it. Seriously. This is just my take and my spin on things. Last time I looked I did have a creative license called freedom of speech, and press. So yeah. Love to all my reviewers . oh and thanx again for all the lovely reviews**

**Umm I forgot to mention that the next couple of chapters are leading up to my birthday just thought I'd let y'all know. Oh and here are some words you might want to know:**

**Imouto-chan little sister**

**Nee-chan or Oneesan older sister**

**Baka idiot, stupid**

**Chan an affectionate name for someone.**

**Ja ne an informal way for saying goodbye**

**Oh and I'll have more A.N. at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Terra Elizabeth, Angel, Star, Yumi, and Akara the rest belong to the artist that made them up.**

**Chap 1. Meeting**

**"Oh Puu I'm getting bored with that Mamo-baka" she turned towards me "no offense Lizzie after all he is your earth brother."**

**"None taken I'm just happy I'm not related to him in real life! I don't get how u can pretend u love him when we all know its Seiya your crazy bout." I tell her**

**"Nee-chan's right" Minako sighed.**

**"We all know that out destinies aren't set in stone" **

**"I know I know" she sighs "so Puu what should I do? I mean I know he's cheatin on me with those backstabbing Senshi Makoto, Rei, n Ami" she shudders "what a bastard"**

**"Well like Terra-chan said your destiny's not set in stone. Just because u all saw your future and both u and Terra-chan have seen and spent time with your daughters doesn't mean that if u don't stay with Mamo-baka and Yumi doesn't mean Chibi Usa-chan and Akara-chan won't be born. It just means if u two choose different from your destiny the two will still be born they'll just be a little different like let's say u did go with Seiya Usa-chan then Chibi Usa would have different hair. Like blonde or brunette or a dirty blonde where her hair will have both brunette and blonde in it." **

**"Really!" we exclaim**

**"But Puu I really love Yumi-chan. I mean I know I'm a goddess and all but don't u think daddy will allow me to stay with him?" I ask her full of hope. "I mean we did get daddy to let all three of us" I point to Minako, Usagi, n myself "become Venusian, Lunarian, and an Earthling and he let u" I point to her " become Plutotarian and the senshi of time and space. He also let Usa become senshi of the moon, Minako the senshi of love and myself the senshi of plants, animals and anything else that associates with earth."**

**She sighed "I know Uncle Zeus did that for me and for u three after all u three are his favorite daughters and I'm his favorite niece. Alright then I think we should hold a senshi meeting at your house Terra-chan and make sure u bring along that sorry excuse for a 'brother' with you."**

**"Alright Puu I will but make sure Imouto-chan that u bring along the Starlights and I think your daughter is at Yumi's house for a sleepover with my daughter." I turn towards my other little sister "Mina-chan u bring along my best friend and another god or goddess. I don't care who just make sure who else it is just make sure one of them is my best friend. Got it?" I explain**

**"Ok nee-chan we well"**

**"Oh and Puu bring the Outers they should be here for the meeting. And Usa u contact all of the inner senshi including me, and Mina-chan do an all senshi call (A.N. hehehe I rhymed) so we can make sure that they know. I'll make sure to get Chibi-Usa, Yumi, Akara, and the 5 cats Luna, Artemis, Diana, Star, and Angel. Last time I saw them was at Yumi's house Star wanted them over for some reason or other."**

**"Alright cousin but when should we have this meeting"**

**"Well since it's 12:00 right now we should meet at let's say 3?"**

**"Alright" **

**"Oh and Minako u should be here at 3:15 and if you come in any earlier just teleport to my kitchen after making sure u three stay in my room till then. All right girls this is the time to reveal our true selves since the three of us are 18 and u Puu well I don't know how old u are really but let's just say 22. We can no longer keep it a secret we need to tell them now so they don't find it out the hard way and try and do something about it. Let's just say I'm glad Imouto-chan that you gave up being a ditz and klutz at 16 it was so not you. Although I can understand why you did it you shouldn't have because you were anything but graceful in battle if the enemies had caught on earlier they would have known what was wrong with you then they would have figured out you were Sailor Moon a long time ago." I take a deep breath and continued. "That itself would have been a tragedy since I only joined 2 years ago I still can't believe I actually pretended to want that baka of a brother of mine he's such a jackass. Oh well I had to keep up a ploy and that did work even though I never was under their control. Daddy saw to that because we all know what a big disaster that would have caused. Had I really been under the spell of darkness and evil? It would have been a field day with all the evil people in other galaxies having them think that one of the 4 goddesses that guard this universe think I was actually evil was pretty hard for the three of you I'm just sad I didn't get here sooner Usa. Maybe if I had it would have been better for you. Maybe then you wouldn't have decided to be so…so klutzy"**

**"Hey I resent that sister dear"**

**"Gomen just stating facts."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know, we know even though your right I still hate it when you say that."**

**"Gomen, I just wish we'd have decided on this after we defeated Galaxy rather than do it like this. I mean this is our last year in high school and even though I hate to admit it I'm going to miss being on the cheerleading squad it was fun even though our fukus remind me of the cheerleading uniforms we had to wear. You know what I'm glad I made captain this year I just wish all three of us could have it would have been fun. Don't you think?"**

**"Oh no what happened to the sensible sister that we've always had has she been replaced by an evil being?"**

**"BITE ME Minako"**

**"Well you gotta understand it was hard enough for us to get you to at least try out for the squad after Tiffany quit then you stay become captain in our senior year and actually have fun. It was scary. We couldn't even get you to look twice at those cheerleaders that flaunted Hercules let alone him again after what he did to you last year." sighed Usa.**

**"Don't you dare say that bastards name I don't give a damn even if he is our brother I loathe him and his self righteous attitude that makes him think he's better than us."**

**"Man the only other thing you get so passionate about is your art you even managed to snag a job at the art center at the university. I'm just glad we're not on your bad side I'd really hate to see that poor person who did. They not only would feel the wrath of the earth but that of a Goddess."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know Mina-chan it's just that he rubs me the wrong way"**

**"What way are you supposed to be rubbed?"**

**"Shut up Usa-chan I swear you can be dense sometimes."**

**"Hey it's supposed to be a joke"**

**"Oh sorry for snapping."**

**"It's alright your tense I would be to if I were you"**

**"And what does that mean Usa?"**

**"Well what Usagi's trying to say is that with Mamoru-baka about to be gone the responsibility of ruling Earth is up to you."**

**"Wait what do you mean by that Puu? I thought that was Usa's job"**

**"Well we all thought that since we couldn't find you since you were the rightful heir to the kingdom of Elysion that it should go to your sister and Endymion. But now that he's about to be eliminated from the kingdom forever because of what he did joining Beryl like he did and also cheating on your sister with those traitors Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter well your ruling earth and she shall rule the moon." **

**"But what about Destiny who will rule that if Yumi's the heir to that throne and I'm going to rule this one?"**

**"Well you remember Akili?"**

**"Hai what about her?"**

**"Well she's going to rule it until age 16 then when her and Akara join together again then it will be Akara who rules that planet."**

**"But that's a long way off right Puu?"**

**"Hai but that's what's gonna happen."**

**"Alright, alright now that, that's settled why don't we leave"**

**"Otay"**

**"Alrighty then this meeting is adjourned till 3 hours from now when we confront the backstabbing bastards."**

**"Hai Terra-chan"**

**"Alright Ja ne nee-chan" **

**"Ja ne" **

**"Ja ne cousins" **

**"Ja ne Puu" **

** 2 hours later **

**It's 2:00 and everyone's been notified and I'm going to get the Cats, Chibi Usa, Yumi and Akara. Angel came back an hour ago so he could answer the door he's in his human form now. I go to Yumi's house and once I get there I honk the horn and out they come.**

'**Yeesh there fast' I think. Chibi Usa has Diana and Luna on her shoulders and Akara has Star and Artemis on hers. The two then climbs in the back set the cats on the floor and sit down. My jeep's silver with baby blue flames on it a present from my sisters and Puu for my 16th birthday my two sisters also got one only Minako's has orange flames, and Usagi has white flames. Anywayz Yumi climbs into the front seat gives me a kiss and I drive off because at this time it's 2:30 so I floor it. I get to my place in 15 minutes and no tickets. Usa's there along with the Starlights and I notice my brother's there also. Usa's sitting with Mamo-baka and looking happier than usual because of what we were going to do. Seiya looks sad for a second after staring at Usa-chan smiling thinking she's smiling at Mamo-baka. I also notice that Angel's back in panther form and conversing with the other four cats. **

'**Hey Usa-chan what are you so happy about?' **

'**Well umm cause I get to dump Mamo-baka' **

'**Well have fun doing it.' **

'**You know I will.' **

'**Good uh-oh we must have weird looks on our faces or sumfin cause the girls and boys are looking at us weird.'**

'**Yeah I see' **

**I cut off the telepathy link and hear the doorbell ring….**

**A.N. well what do you think? Like it? Well please review it for me so I know what I should add or something else thanx. Also I need your help who do you think Minako should bring and who should my best friend be? Should the person be male or female I need your votes and if you don't then I'll just pick myself. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And I'm gonna finish chapter 2 soon so look for it sometime w/in the next few weeks. **

**Ja ne **

**Terra Elizabeth **


	3. The 4 goddesses chap 3

**Well hello again here's the second chapter and some Mamoru, Ami, Rei, and Makoto bashing and for those who like having Mamoru and Usagi as a couple screw you I don't care I hate Mamoru he's a jackass who never cared for Usagi in the anime and had a sucky attack any way. Oh well hope ya enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: as always I don't own these characters well actually I do own Terra, Yumi, Star, Akara and Angel so I guess I do own some of the characters the rest belong to Naoko-sama.**

**Chap 2. The Senshi Meeting**

**After hearing the doorbell ring I walk over and answer it and see eight girls.**

**"Well, well, well if it ain't the Inners" I say with sarcasm dripping from each word. "Come on in" I look behind them and see the Outers "come on in Ruka, Michi, Taru, and Sets. When I walk back in its 3:10.**

'**Well girls just 5 more min, then Mina-chan will arrive with the 2 people my best friend, and the other person. Lets just hope that other person ain't Hercules if it is I'm going to kill Mina right after I kill him'**

'**Now, now Terra-chan no need to go postal we don't want to have to clean up after your mess.'**

'**You always were the motherly type weren't you Puu?'**

'**Well I did tell Uncle Zeus that I would take care of you girls once we became what we are.'**

'**Yeah but sometimes I wish you'd just let your hair down. Oh well it don't matter Minako should be here soon can you two wait for another few minutes?"**

'**Yeah.'**

**"Hey are we gonna get this started or not I do have other things to do today ya know."**

**"Hey Rei"**

**"Yeah Setsuna"**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP"**

**"What did you just say?"**

**"I just said to shut the hell up because no one wants to hear it so get over it."**

**Meanwhile everyone's looking at Setsuna like she's grown antennae's Usagi and I look at each other nod and drag Setsuna into my kitchen where the two of us burst out laughing. We didn't care if anybody heard us we had to laugh it was funny.**

**"Did you see her face it was priceless"**

**"I know the other's faces weren't helping it either they all just looked sooo funny."**

**"Alright you two are you done laughing?"**

**"Hai Puu" we say together**

**"Ok now where is that sister of yours."**

**"I don't know do I look like her keeper or sumfin Puu"**

**"No Terra-chan you don't I was just asking a question sheesh"**

**"Fine whatever and stop calling me Terra I told ya it's either Liz or Lizzie"**

**"Fine, fine whatever you say"**

**"What's wrong Nee-chan?"**

**"Nothing I'm just agitated right now that's all I mean I'm sure you would to if you took over sole responsibility for earth I don't care if I'm a goddess this stuff bites. I just wish I wasn't born a princess just a commoner maybe that would have been better…on second thought I don't think it would have been better. I'm just glad only a few select people knew I was born and not a whole lot it would have been a lot worse I think. Anyways when are we gonna commence the rebuilding of the kingdoms on the other planets?"**

**"Well Lizzie we were thinking since the three 'ladies' aren't going to be ruling over their planet we should wait and see who should. Because as we all know women actually rule the planet and the males are just there in the background."**

**"Right Usa-chan I'm glad daddy allowed the women to rule and not the men because with men nothing good can come out of their ruling. I mean look at earth it was my 'father' that ruled this planet and as we all know earth was the least prosperous of the planets. Because they thought they were the smartest planet and the only one with life they chose to forget about life on the other planets including the moon. I'm glad your mothers decided that you 3 should get to know me I think daddy had sumfin to do with it. He always manages to have sumfin to do with us."**

**"Yeah speaking of birthdays isn't yours coming up next week nee-chan?"**

**"Umm yeah my 19th to be exact since we finished high school it's been hectic moving stuff to my dorm room at the University. Not only that but taking art classes science classes and math classes for at least two hours each then after that I go to work at the art center getting paid and getting credibility for my work it ain't fun bein a freshman in college."**

**"Yeah but at least you're doing sumfin ya love and not sumfin ya hate that'd just be sad."**

**"Do you ever hate the fact that I was born before you were Usa-chan? And that I'm a year older than you and Minako?"**

**"Naw I don't mind I mean you were born 10 minutes before me and 20 before Minako and even then you looked after us soothing us even though you were also just born you've always been that way and I'm glad." A.N. alright I know they were born fully grown but in my story they were born babies **

**"Really? Thanks"**

**"Welcome"**

**"Alright enough with the niceties you two we need your sister and we need our allies and we need them now."**

**"Yeah we hear ya Puu don't get your panties in a bunch alright?"**

**"Fine whatever let's just get this over and done with the sooner the better."**

**"Ya know what?"**

**"No what Lizzie?"**

**"It sucks that we can't celebrate our real birthday that we each have to have our own separate date. I mean I have to be a year older than y'all and that sucks since you both just turned 18. As they say sucks to be you."**

**"Shut up Lizzie" **

**"You shut up Usa-chan"**

**"Alright quiet you two since your sister isn't here I say we get our things we came in here for such as refreshments and get in there we're gonna have to go on without your sister it looks like."**

**"Fine Puu that's alright well girls since we need snacks Usa you go get the chips out of the pantry and as for you Puu you can get the drinks there's some Pepsi in the fridge. I'll get the paper plates, cookies, and napkins oh and don't forget the cups Puu"**

**"Aye, aye cap'n" they chorus.**

**"Oh shut-up."**

**So we get the thing Setsuna gets the cans pours them into the glasses and puts them on a tray I gave her I put the cookies on a big plate and add that to the tray. Usagi just carries in the chips and we follow her."**

**"Finally what took you three sooo long?"**

**"Nonya damn business Ami. I swear your actin like a ditz more and more these days. A'ight Minako isn't here yet so…"**

**"Here I am so sorry but I had to get something outta Liz's room."**

'**Quick thinkin imouto-chan'**

'**Thanks Nee-chan'**

**"Well I see ya finally decided to join us Minako"**

**"Oh shove it Makoto. Now that Minako's here we can start our meeting. Now there is a special reason I asked Usa-chan to call this meeting now I know this may come as a shock to you all but I really don't give a damn. A'ight now first off Usa-chan has something to tell you Mamoru"**

**"Yeah what about"**

**"Umm well ya see it's like this Mamo-baka I hate your sorry ass like nobody's business and we're through. I want to date Seiya-chan and I will."**

**"Wait what about Chibi-Usa don't you want her to be born? How dare you…you bitch" **

**After he says this he advances on her and starts to hit her but I stop him before he can.**

**"YOU BASTARD." I yell at him "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY SISTER YOU TOUCH A HAIR ON HER AND I SWEAR TO GODS THAT I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR LIFE IS A LIVING HELL" **

**Needless to say that got everyone's attention. **

**"What did you say Liz?"**

**"You heard me the first time Ami-bitch these two are my sisters. And Setsuna's our cousin Persephone the Goddess. I'm Athena, Minako's Aphrodite, and Usa-chan's Selene. We're triplets. I'm the oldest next is Selene, then Aphrodite. Persephone is older than us by several years."**

**It was hard for them to digest all of this and it was hilarious just to see them trying to contemplate what was going on. Both Akara and Chibi Usa-chan came over to where we were standing and looked up at us and asked how their grandfather was doing.**

**"He's doing fine girls" **

**"Thanks Aunt Minako"**

**"I mean we haven't seen him in a long time"**

**"We'll see about visiting him soon I promise Kara-chan"**

**"Ok mommy"**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" **

**"YOU HEARD ME MAMO-BAKA THESE ARE MY SISTERS!! THAT IS MY COUSIN OVER THERE GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT'S WHAT"**

**"You bitch don't you dare yell at me"**

**"I just did asshole. Just because you're the senshi of thunder and you think you're all tough and shit doesn't mean a damn thing your nothing without your crystal and that goes for the rest of you. In fact I want them right now. Because as of now you're no longer the inner senshi we're replacing you. And as for you brother dear your out on your ass too. Usagi hates you she loves Seiya so just don't bother her anymore. Or the rest of us for that matter. If I find you all within 5 meters of a senshi and believe me I'll know you will be sorry. Drop your transformation wands all of them and your watch as well."**

**"You can't do that bitch your not in charge Usagi is"**

**"I don't give a damn I just said to do something and you better do it now."**

**"And if we don't"**

**"Don't cross me you wouldn't want to know."**

**"Oh I think we wanna know"**

**"Really are you sure about that? Ya dumb ass?"**

**"Who are you calling dumb ass I'm smarter than those dumb blondes next to you combined."**

**"Oh really then Ami-baka what's 2,9009,999+3,699?"**

**"Lemme see……..29000789?"**

**"Nope so close yet so wrong tell her girls"**

**"It's 29000799"**

**"So what I was off by 10 points anyone could get that one"**

**"Actually no they really couldn't not off the top of their heads anyway they'd have asked for pencil and paper and a calculator but these girls didn't and they got it right you didn't either but you got it dead wrong."**

**"Only by 10 points" **

**"So it proves my point that they are obviously smarter than you it took you 5 minutes whereas these two knew it automatically"**

**"Oh stuff it ya bitch"**

**"Eat crap"**

**"ENOUGH GIRLS" **

**"Hai Persephone"**

**"Yeah, yeah whatever bimbo"**

**"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BIMBO YOU TWO CENT WHORE!!!" **

**"You go Setsuna"**

**"Stay out of it you Bitch."**

**"DON'T YOU DARE DISS RUKA-PAPA LIKE THAT YOU HARLOT!!"**

**"Wow Taru-chan never knew ya had it in ya"**

**"Thanks Terra"**

**"I'm shocked such a little girl knows such big words like that"**

**"Cut the crap Rei no one cares that she does."**

**While this is going the four of us have a conversation with each other in our minds.**

'**I think we should have the four sisters as their replacements'**

'**Wait what about Avery?'**

'**What about her?'**

'**I'm still Venus what will she be?'**

'**How bout Star Venus is that all right Minako-chan?'**

' **Hai nee-chan that's quite alright.'**

'**Good so all those in favor say Hai.'**

'**Hai' states 4 voices including mine. **

'**All those opposed say Iie.'**

**Not one voice is heard saying Iie.**

'**Good then the vote is unanimous the 4 sisters are the new senshi.'**

**With that we return to the room**

**"We have decided who shall replace you all. Since I Athena Terra Elizabeth Chiba am the guardian and goddess of the earth here by banish Mamoru Endymion Chiba from the Kingdoms of Earth and Moon. You are no longer its guardian, the Prince of Earth, and protector of Serenity. He is hereby unengaged to Her Royal Highness either." I took his golden crystal from him and added it to my Silver Earth Crystal. "Since you are no longer the guardian I am adding your crystal to mine."**

**"I Selene Serenity Usagi "Bunny" Tsukino guardian of love and justice, and goddess of the moon banish you Rei "Pyro" Hino from the Kingdoms of the Earth, Moon and Mars. You are no longer the Princess of Mars, Protector of Serenity, and Terra Elizabeth." She takes her Mars Fire Crystal and holds it. "You shall be replaced by Cooan she shall become the new guardian, protector of the Princesses, and princess of Mars."**

**"Y…you…you can't do that"**

**"Oh yes I can."**

**"I Aphrodite Minako Aino guardian and goddess of love and Venus banish you Ami "Bookworm" Mizuno from the Kingdoms of Earth, Moon, and Mercury. You are no longer the Princess of Mercury, or the Protector of Princess Serenity and Terra Elizabeth." She takes the Mercury Ice Crystal and also holds it. "You also shall be replaced by Berthier she shall become the new guardian, protector of the Princesses, and princess of Mercury."**

**"IIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee"**

**"Hai"**

**"I Persephone Setsuna Meiou guardian and goddess of time and space, and Pluto banish you Makoto "tomboy" Kino from the Kingdoms of Earth, Moon, and Jupiter. You are no longer the Princess of Jupiter, or the Protector of Princess Serenity and Terra Elizabeth." She also takes the Jupiter Thunder Crystal and holds it. "You shall be replaced by Petz she shall become the new guardian, protector of the princesses, and Princess of Jupiter"**

**"Oh no you don't I won't let you." She tries to come at Persephone but Persephone just puts her hand up and grabs Mako's fist.**

**"I'm afraid I can and I will."**

**"It is decreed by us the goddesses and by our parents" **

**"But what about Calaveras Kaa-chan?"**

**"She'll become Sailor Star Venus and rule one of the Moons of Venus."**

**"Oh okay."**

**"Aunt Lizzie what will happen to those four?"**

**"Well Chibi-Usa they will go back to before they met you all Mamoru will become lonely again gets his degree in medicine in Australia. Makoto will continue to go from school to school and become a baker in Italy. Ami will go back to studying nonstop only this time instead of medicine so she won't meet Mamoru, instead it'll be for Teaching in America. Rei will still be shunned and become a Priestess as before."**

**"But what if they recognize us Terra-chan?"**

**"They can't because they'll have no memory of us what so ever." **

**"Are you sure of that Athena-sama?"**

**"Hai they'll never know we even existed. Ami will be in America, Mamoru will be in Australia, Makoto will be in Italy, and Rei will still be in Japan only in a different part of it."**

**"Oh okay then"**

**"They'll go back and be born again so none of this will happen. They'll never have joined the sailor senshi at all they won't have died and been reborn because Usa-chan had to bring them back."**

**"But they're supposed to be 19"**

**"I know that their new lives will go by fast to them it'll be like nothing but in reality it'll be fast."**

**"Ohhhhh okay Kaa-chan."**

**"Good mesume-chan"**

**Right here seems to be as good a place as any to finish the chapter. **


End file.
